moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Extras - Episode VII: The Force Awakens
This article contains details of the various background character deaths that occur in Star Wars - Episode VII: The Force Awakens. * At the start of the film, First Order stormtroopers attack a small village on the desert world of Jakku. In the first few seconds of the raid, two combatants fighting to protect the village are gunned down. * Poe Dameron and BB-8 attempt to flee aboard an X-Wing, but two stormtroopers pursue them and shoot out the engines before the craft can take off. Poe retaliates by activating a defensive laser on the X-Wing's underbelly and blasts the two stormtroopers. * A villager who has just been killed falls against a row of pots. * After handing a small device to BB-8 and telling him to flee, Poe takes cover behind a rock and blasts three stormtroopers with a rifle. * After Poe is captured, Kylo Ren orders his troops to kill the remaining villagers. All of the stormtroopers - with the exception of FN-2187 - take aim and gun down every last one of the helpless villagers. * FN-2187, later called "Finn", helps Poe escape and the two commandeer a TIE fighter. The fighter is tethered to its docking ramp and Finn fires the blaster cannons in order to sever the line. As he fires wildly inside the hangar, he kills nearly a dozen stormtroopers and the officers in the control room overlooking the hangar. * After stealing the Millenium Falcon, Rey and Finn fly past the wreckage of a long-crashed Star Destroyer. Finn opens fire on a pursuing TIE fighter and shoots it down. Immediately after the TIE crashes, local scavengers move in to pick at its remains. * A second TIE fighter damages the Falcon's laser turret so it cannot move, forcing Rey to manoeuvre the ship so that the TIE flies into Finn's line of sight. Once in position, Finn fires on the TIE and destroys it. * Rey releases three rathtar creatures from their holds on the Eravana which then ferociously attack the two gangs trying to kill Han Solo. Three members of the Kanjiklub gang are crushed by a rathtar. * A member of the Guavian Death Gang is eaten by a rathtar. * Rey and Finn emerge from their hiding spot just to witness another gangster get killed by a rathtar. * Chewbacca shoots a Guavian gangster with his bowcaster before getting shot in the arm by a second gangster. Han then takes the bowcaster and blasts the second gangster. * A rathtar wraps its mouth over the Millenium Falcon's cockpit. Han activates the hyperdrive and the rathtar is torn apart as the ship jumps to lightspeed. * On the planet Takodana, Rey finds a box containing a lightsaber and experiences a vision when she touches it. In this vision, she witnesses an unknown alien get impaled by the lightsaber of Kylo Ren. * The First Order's ultimate weapon, Starkiller Base, fires a blast of energy that reaches out across several star systems. The beam splits off as it enters the Hosnian system, destroying all five planets, including the capital of the New Republic and their starfleet. It is unknown exactly how many lives are lost but likely numbers in the billions. * The First Order invade Takodana and bombard Maz Kanata's castle. It is unknown how many die in the attack. * Rey is spotted by a stormtrooper in the forest and shoots him with a blaster that Han gave her. * Rey blasts two more troopers that chase her and BB-8 into the forest. * An alien is seen falling down dead amid the rubble of the castle. * Han blasts two stormtroopers in front of him and blasts another behind him without turning around. * Han borrows Chewbacca's bowcaster again and kills two stormtroopers with one blast. * A human mercenary from the castle gets shot by a stormtrooper. A second later, Finn, armed with Luke Skywalker's old lightsaber, impales the trooper with it. * FN-2199 - A stormtrooper and former squadmate of Finn's. He attacks Finn with an electric baton and overpowers him. Just as he is about to land a killing blow, he gets blasted in the chest by Han. * A Resistance fighter squadron led by none other than Poe fly in and attack the First Order. As the battle begins, two Tie fighters are shot down and five stormtroopers are killed when the wall they are taking cover behind explodes. * Three stormtroopers surrounding Finn, Han and Chewie are struck down by X-Wing fire. * As Han runs to pick up his blaster from a fallen trooper, another trooper can be seen in the background getting shot. * Han picks up his blaster and fires on the nearest stormtrooper. * Finn grabs a rifle from a fallen trooper and shoots two more troopers. * Finn looks up to see Poe shoot down four TIE fighters above him. Poe's X-Wing then circles around, shoots down two more TIEs and blasts a barricade on the ground, killing the three stormtroopers hiding behind it. It then turns to shoot down a further three TIEs. * Finn runs after Poe's X-Wing while shooting another stormtrooper. * As Finn says the line "That's one hell of a pilot!", another stormtrooper gets shot in the background. * During a quick shot of the battlefield whilst Kylo Ren is confronting Rey, another stormtrooper gets struck by stray fire. * As the stormtrooper division makes their retreat, a TIE fighter can be seen crashing into the castle's last standing tower. * Another TIE explodes in the sky above Finn as he runs toward's Kylo Ren's shuttle. * At Starkiller Base, Han, Chewie and Finn enter a building and shoot a stormtrooper as soon as the door opens. * Poe leads two squadrons of X-Wings in an attack on Starkiller's main oscillator, but they encounter heavy opposition. One of the X-Wings is shot down by a TIE fighter two minutes into the battle. * Burillo - One of the pilots in Red Squadron. His fighter is destroyed by a ground-based missile turret. * At the Resistance base, Leia receives a report that two more X-Wings have been shot down. By that point, half the fleet has been destroyed. * Han and Chewie open a blast door and shoot three stormtroopers on the other side. * Enraged by watching Han die, Chewbacca starts shooting at every stormtrooper in sight, taking down five while Rey shoots two others. * Chewbacca detonates the explosive charges planted around the oscillator column. The resulting explosions kill an unknown number of stormtroopers. * X-Wing R-1 gets shot down in a dogfight in orbit above Starkiller Base. * Poe leads Black Squadron in another run of the Starkiller's oscillator. An alien X-Wing pilot dies when his fighter is shot down by a turbolaser turret. * Poe flies through a breach in the oscillator structure and launches his torpedoes at the remaining columns before flying out. The structure collapses and explodes, killing an unknown number of Order personnel. * With the oscillator system destroyed, Starkiller Base cannot contain the energy of the sun it absorbed and the planet begins to tear apart from within. As the First Order begins to evacuate, an eruption from beneath a landing platform engulfs a TIE fighter as it takes off. * The Starkiller planet implodes and the stored energy within forms a new star. It is unknown how many of the base's personnel perished. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Star Wars Category:Extras Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens